


Player

by PowerOverDrive



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive
Summary: Everybody warned you, everybody claims to have your back, they want you stay away from him, they need you to stay away. But Aleks isn't like that, you're sure of it.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyvich Marchant/You
Kudos: 1





	1. August 21st

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written years ago, it's not very good. It's simply being posted for conventional purposes.

"I see you no reason why we shouldn't give you the job, you have everything we're looking for." James says looking through his papers. There was him from the "main duo" Trevor from "the editors" and Brett as basically the boss. The interview went by quickly and smoothly, they took interest when you told stories about working with previous youtubers, or working for them. You could edit, but you specialized in animation.

Many fans took it upon themselves to make their own animations of Cow Chop since none of them did it. You were perfect for them, "So what do you say? You want the job?" Brett asks breaking your thoughts.

"I'd love the job," you answer smiling. They all smile and pull you in for a group hug to celebrate you. You've worked with and for so many youtubers, some being pretty cool others being stuck up assholes. But this is your first permanent position, you went to all sorts of places for your job as well. Chicago, Sacramento, Florida, New York, even Japan, but now you found your place. L.A was your new home, and you were there to stay, which is all you could really ask for.


	2. August 24th

Just yesterday you started working here, and already it tops the rest of the jobs you've had. You liked everyone there, they were all so welcoming, and had no problem treating you like you were by their side since they started the channel. They had more of a personality than some of the other youtubers you worked with, those youtubers made it seem like they didn't even want you there. It was sort of just, animate for them, get paid, leave. Some were cool, but others you just felt like a burden.

"Hey you busy after work today?" Asher asks coming up to your desk.

"No, why?" You ask.

"We all wanted to head out to dinner after work, you in?" He asks.

"Yeah sure," you answer.

"Cool, we're all gonna be outside by the cars at 8," he says, he walks away and you look back at your computer.You were trying to animate one of the clips from Dark Souls, but your mind wanted to focus on other things. As of right now, you didn't really have a place to live, Quality Inn was just sort of your room for now until you could get a place, which unfortunately wouldn't be for another week. Then you have to get all your stuff from storage and move it in, ughhh. You really couldn't wait for that dinner.

°_°_°_°_°_°_°_

"Now we just wait for Aleks," Brett says when you step outside.

"You mind hurrying the fuck up!" James yells loud enough for the whole god damn city to hear.

"Jesus Christ dude, I was getting my jacket, it's cold out here you know." Aleks says walking outside. James rolls his eyes and gets inside his car, Brett, Trevor, amd Joe go with him. Asher, Anna, and Aron go in Anna's car, which leaves you-

"Y/N, you probably want to ride with Aron or Anna, but you mind riding with me? I don't want to be alone," Also asks.

"Sure, I don't mind," you say. He smiles amd opens the door for you, you get inside, and he closes it.

James takes off first, then Anna, and Aleks is last. 

"So how do you like working here so far, I know it's only your second day, but still," Aleks says.

"I like it, everyone here is pretty cool," you answer.

"That's good," he says putting his hand on your knee, a little weird, but your sure it's harmless. You guys talk more about video games, or upcoming events, like PAX and RTX, just small talk. Harmless.

°_°_°_°_°_°_°_

You guys get out of the car and head inside with everyone else, it's Friday which means Chili's isn't the emptiest.

"I'm sorry sir, it's a 45 minute wait, is that okay?" the host asks.

"Yes it's okay," he answers untruthfully.

"45 minutes?" Brett asks surprised, Trevor groans, and Asher sighs and rests his head on Anna's shoulder. (I know, she has a boyfriend, but in this story, he doesn't exist.) You sit down in the little room with the waiting benches and your bury your head in your hands. You're not upset about it like Trevor or Brett is, but more like Asher, tired. 

You hear footsteps approaching, and then the seat beside you sinks a little. "Tired?" Aleks asks putting his hand on your shoulder.

"A little," you answer, he puts his arm around you and your leans on his shoulder.

"I think we all are," he says. 

"Anna, Asher, Joe," Aron whispers, they look up at him and he whispers even quieter, "Look behind me." They glance behind him, to see you and Aleks in each other arms on the bench.

"Oh no," Joe says. 

"What're we gonna do?" Asher asks.

"I don't know, Y/N just got here, Aleks is gonna break her heart," Aron says quietly.

"Shit, this isn't good," Asher says rubbing his temples.

"I'll get her away from him, but only for a few minutes, just sort of crowd him a little, okay?" Anna asks. They all nod in agreement, and Anna approaches you.

"Y/N?" she asks.

"Huh?" You ask coming up from Aleks' shoulder.

"Could you come with me to the bathroom?" she asks.

"Oh, yeah sure," you say getting up. You go to the bathroom, and begin goofing off after you wash your hands. Anna trys to kick the handle that produces more paper towels and ends up breaking it. You guys begin laughing, and Anna throws her arms up in defeat.

"Now we really aren't gonna get any paper towels," she says laughing, you guys laugh even harder and it slowly goes quiet. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh, yeah sure, what's up?" You ask.

"It's about Aleks," she says.

"What about him?" you ask.

"I just-" she sighs and looks down. "Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"No," you answer.

"Girlfriend?" she asks hopeful.

"No," you answer, she says something under her breathe, and you take a step towards her. "Anna, what's wrong just tell me."

"I don't want- we don't want you getting to close to Aleks." she answers. 

"Why? Did he do something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" you ask.

"No, no, you didn't do anything, I promise. It's just Aleks, can get with girls, but can't keep them." she answers.

"What do you mean?" you ask.

"It's a new girl, every week, he finds them through God knows where, goes out with them, and by the end of the week he has a new one." she answers.

"Who's we?" you ask. 

"Me, Asher, Aron, and Joe, but soon enough it'll be everyone else too." she answers. "Look, when James told us about you, he was so happy and so excited to have someone like you work with us. You have years of experience, and he said you were so nice and polite too. We were all so excited, our only concern, is Aleks. He won't back off, unless you're in a relationship, but you don't. Look, we really like you, but if he breaks your heart, that'll just leave a big gap in Cow Chop. We can't lose Aleks, but we've seen what you can do, and we can't lose you either. So make me a promise, promise me, you will stay as far away from Aleks as possible. Okay?" she asks. 

It's a lot to ask for, but it's four people all telling you the same, maybe they're right. You'll just have to take their word for it.

"Yeah, I promise."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Aleks, I'm sorry but its the truth," Aron says.

"You know what Aron, you have no idea what the hell you're talking about," Aleks says.

"Oh really!? I don't? Emma, Olivia, Ava, Mia, Emily, Maddie, Chloe, Grace, Tori, Lily, Riley, Domi, Sj, I can name so many other girls Aleks!" Aron yells. "You're a good friend, but for the love of God leave her alone." Aleks looks hurt by his words, and walks away back towards his car. "Aleks! Aleks! ALEKS!" Aron yells chasing after him. As Aleks reaches his car, he quickly turns around.

"What? You wanna tell me even more how much of a piece of shit I am?" Aleks asks.

"I never said that-"

"But its what you meant right? You don't want me to go anywhere near Y/N, because I'm a fuckboi, an asshole, a player, a douchebag."

"Aleks, I never said that!"

"I never even did anything with them, I kissed SJ a few times, but that was it, hell I can't even remember the last time I had sex. Just because I dated a lot of girls doesn't mean anything. I never broke up with them, they broke up with me because I wasn't moving fast enough for them, I was in and out of relationships because I refused to take my pants off." Aleks steps closer to Aron and gets in his face. "So next time, instead of assuming things, just mind your business." Aron looked at him with no emotion, he wasn't sorry, he wasn't angry, God knew he wasn't happy, he just stared at Aleks, not believing a single fucking word that came out of his mouth. He's seen what goes on, James has told him to. Girl after girl, night after night, all the same outcome.

"Don't lie to me."

"Give me one reason why I would be lying to you?"

"You and I know both know, Y/N will take our word over yours, if she hears from me, Asher, Joe, Anna, James, Trevor, or Brett she'll stay away. I know she will."

"You barely know this girl!"

"No, but I know you, so stay away from Y/N."

"Aron! Aleks! Come on the tables ready!" Brett yells opening the entrance door. Aron glares at him and shakes his head.

"I care about you, but don't do it Aleks, please." Aron walks back to the restaurant, thankfully with Aleks following.

Everyone gets to the table, on one side starting from the left going to the right is Y/N, Anna, Asher, and Aron. The head of the table is Brett, and the other side is James, Joe, Trevor, and Aleks.

"How'd he take it?" Asher whispers to Aron. Aron opens his menu and shakes his head.

"Not well, which is why I'm hoping Anna got through to Y/N." Aron whispers back.

"She did, I think Y/N and Aleks are going to be just fine,"

"Good."

°_°_°_°_°_°_°

After dinner, everyone was tired and stuffed, unless your were Brett which in that case you were drunk. While Brett was trying to convince James that he can drive home, Aleks walked towards you.

"You want a ride home?" He asks. You wanted to say yes, but you made a promise, you had to keep it.

"N-no I'm okay, I'll just ride with Anna, thanks though." You say walking towards Aron and Anna.

"You're welcome," Aleks says quietly.

"You mind giving me a ride?" You ask Anna.

"Yeah sure, where to?" She asks.

"Quality Inn," you answer.

"Why there?" She asks.

"I don't really have an apartment yet, so I've just been in hotels recently." You answer.

"Where's all your stuff?" Asher asks.

"In storage," you answer.

"Well I don't know if Aron or Trevor would want to, but maybe you could live with them? Easier than paying rent all by yourself," Asher suggests.

"I'll ask about it tomorrow, we're all pretty tired right now," you say. He nods and you guys get inside the car.

After a few minutes you're at the hotel and you thank them.

"Thanks for the ride," you say.

"Anytime," Anna says.

"Later dude," Asher says.

"Later," you respond. You climb up the stairs and go to your hotel room, you slip the card in and open the door. I'm too tired for a shower, I'll just take one in the morning. For now, no Aleks, no Anna, no Aron, no hotel, just sleep.


	3. September 20th

"Aron come on let's go we're gonna be late!" You yell.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he says pulling his sweatshirt over his head. You grabs your keys and the two of you head into the parking lot.

Trevor, moved in with James, Brett already has his own place, Joe's living with his girlfriend, Bri. (That's his real life girlfriend, she's super nice, pretty, and cool.) Asher and Anna lived in the apartment across the hall, and Aron needed a roomate, since Trevor left with James. So now you live with Aron, which leaves Aleks, by himself.

You sort of felt guilty, always ignoring him, pretending he doesn't exist, and so on. But a promise is a promise. The good side was your friendship with the others. James and Brett treated you like their little sister, and were reckless but also nice towards you. You always seemed to mess with Joe and Trevor when you were recording, making snarky or sarcastic comments towards them if they had to dress up for a video. Asher and Anna were also pretty cool, they often didn't take spotlight in the videos like Brett or Trevor, they sort of prefered to stay behind the camera with you. And Aron, he had taken the label as Bestfriend. You two living together made you guys become inseparable. Things that happened at home would become inside jokes at work, and days off were the best days. Just on the couch watching T.V stuffing your faces, pulling all nighters was normal for the two of you. None of the Cow Chop members seemed to mind, they all thought it was adorable how close you two were. They started to ship you, but you and Aron had both discussed that there was nothing romantic going between you guys, but that didn't stop the, from thinking you guys were adorable.

But nonetheless, no one really minded, if they were playing games that required partners or teams, you and Aron, always. There was only one person who wasn't on board with the whole "Y/N + Aron idea." If you guessed Aleks, that guess just won you win a million dollars!

Aleks hated the way you and Aron were, one time as a joke, Aron sat in your seat to talk to Asher, and when he wouldn't get up, you sat on his lap. It was a harmless joke, Aron didn't mind, you didn't, because it was a joke. But Aleks walked outside because he "felt sick." He just didn't like Aron being so close to you. The tension that was between Aron and Aleks had calmed down, they were cool, but it was when he was with you that Aleks got angry. He was jealous to the max. (I can't take that phrase seriously.) He would always try and see if you were busy or free, and you would always lie and say you had plans with Aron. He liked you, and he liked Aron, but he was miserable when you two were together.

You guys finally got the office, and headed inside, it was starting to get a little chilly down here in L.A but not cold enough to the point where everyone was huddled up in blankets and jackets. But Aron will be Aron and wear sweatshirts and long sleeves.

"Hey guys," you say walking towards your desk. They all said hey back, and Asher pointed to Aron.

"What's with the sweatshirt its not even cold," Asher says.

"Its cold for me," he says.

"Motherfucker tried to get me to turn on the heater in the car," you say, they laugh and you sit down at your desk. "Remind me James, what am I supposed to animate today?" You ask.

"Uh, our wrong side of youtube. By the way Me, Trevor, Asher, Joe, and Brett are gonna go do a skit at some shopping center, and Anna's sick. So its just gonna be you, Aron, and Aleks today, is that okay?" He asks.

"Yeah sure its cool," you open a tab and watch the wrong side of youtube writing down the funniest parts and highlights of the video.

"You guys ready?" Brett asks coming in. They get up and follow Brett outside. You hear the car leave and Aron gets up and heads toward the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna stuff my face before I start editing," he mumbles. You roll your eyes and look around. Where's Aleks? You get up and from a far distance, you can hear...a guitar? You follow the noise, and you can hear a voice too.

"..I know I'll fall in love with you, baby, And that's not what I wanna do I hope you won't ever lie to me And if you do I know I won't be your cry baby." Its Aleks, he's singing, and its so beautiful too. The wall that separates you from him isn't thick enough for you to not hear him, so you sit against the wall and listen. As he finishes the song, you hear a sniffle, a sigh, and different notes begin. "Woke up in London yesterday Found myself in the city near Piccadilly Don't really know how I got here..." I love this song. I can't leave yet. Soon enough, the song finishes and you can hear Aleks say something."Final song, then I have to go work." He begins playing the song, and singing the lyrics, "Will you end my pain? Will you take my life? Will you bleed me out? Will you hang me out to dry? Will you take my soul in the midnight rain? While I'm falling apart, While I'm going...insane..." he sounds hurt while singing this, the other two songs he sounded passionate but this one, he sounds upset and depressed. The song stops, and you hear him sniffle, he's crying...

You push yourself off the ground and open the door. The sound of the door makes him look up, and when he sees its you, he gets up.

"Aleks are you okay?" You ask.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine," he answers.

"Are you sure?" You ask, "I heard you playing and-"

"I just read too far into the music, you know? I-I'm okay, nothing to worry about." He says, he quickly walks past you and locks himself in the bathroom.

"Y/N?" Aron asks walking into the room. "Do you know where Aleks is? I've been looking for him, but I haven't seen him."

"H-he's in the bathroom," you answer.

"Are you okay? You seem a little shaken up," Aron asks.

"I-Im okay," you answer, Aron gives you a quick hug but runs over to the bathroom.

You turn around and look at the guitar, your fingers graze the strings, and wonder a little. Was he singing about me?


	4. October 27th

"Aron come on let's go we're gonna be late!" You yell.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he says pulling his sweatshirt over his head. You grabs your keys and the two of you head into the parking lot.

Trevor, moved in with James, Brett already has his own place, Joe's living with his girlfriend, Bri. (That's his real life girlfriend, she's super nice, pretty, and cool.) Asher and Anna lived in the apartment across the hall, and Aron needed a roomate, since Trevor left with James. So now you live with Aron, which leaves Aleks, by himself.

You sort of felt guilty, always ignoring him, pretending he doesn't exist, and so on. But a promise is a promise. The good side was your friendship with the others. James and Brett treated you like their little sister, and were reckless but also nice towards you. You always seemed to mess with Joe and Trevor when you were recording, making snarky or sarcastic comments towards them if they had to dress up for a video. Asher and Anna were also pretty cool, they often didn't take spotlight in the videos like Brett or Trevor, they sort of prefered to stay behind the camera with you. And Aron, he had taken the label as Bestfriend. You two living together made you guys become inseparable. Things that happened at home would become inside jokes at work, and days off were the best days. Just on the couch watching T.V stuffing your faces, pulling all nighters was normal for the two of you. None of the Cow Chop members seemed to mind, they all thought it was adorable how close you two were. They started to ship you, but you and Aron had both discussed that there was nothing romantic going between you guys, but that didn't stop the, from thinking you guys were adorable.

But nonetheless, no one really minded, if they were playing games that required partners or teams, you and Aron, always. There was only one person who wasn't on board with the whole "Y/N + Aron idea." If you guessed Aleks, that guess just won you win a million dollars!

Aleks hated the way you and Aron were, one time as a joke, Aron sat in your seat to talk to Asher, and when he wouldn't get up, you sat on his lap. It was a harmless joke, Aron didn't mind, you didn't, because it was a joke. But Aleks walked outside because he "felt sick." He just didn't like Aron being so close to you. The tension that was between Aron and Aleks had calmed down, they were cool, but it was when he was with you that Aleks got angry. He was jealous to the max. (I can't take that phrase seriously.) He would always try and see if you were busy or free, and you would always lie and say you had plans with Aron. He liked you, and he liked Aron, but he was miserable when you two were together.

You guys finally got the office, and headed inside, it was starting to get a little chilly down here in L.A but not cold enough to the point where everyone was huddled up in blankets and jackets. But Aron will be Aron and wear sweatshirts and long sleeves.

"Hey guys," you say walking towards your desk. They all said hey back, and Asher pointed to Aron.

"What's with the sweatshirt its not even cold," Asher says.

"Its cold for me," he says.

"Motherfucker tried to get me to turn on the heater in the car," you say, they laugh and you sit down at your desk. "Remind me James, what am I supposed to animate today?" You ask.

"Uh, our wrong side of youtube. By the way Me, Trevor, Asher, Joe, and Brett are gonna go do a skit at some shopping center, and Anna's sick. So its just gonna be you, Aron, and Aleks today, is that okay?" He asks.

"Yeah sure its cool," you open a tab and watch the wrong side of youtube writing down the funniest parts and highlights of the video.

"You guys ready?" Brett asks coming in. They get up and follow Brett outside. You hear the car leave and Aron gets up and heads toward the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna stuff my face before I start editing," he mumbles. You roll your eyes and look around. Where's Aleks? You get up and from a far distance, you can hear...a guitar? You follow the noise, and you can hear a voice too.

"..I know I'll fall in love with you, baby, And that's not what I wanna do I hope you won't ever lie to me And if you do I know I won't be your cry baby." Its Aleks, he's singing, and its so beautiful too. The wall that separates you from him isn't thick enough for you to not hear him, so you sit against the wall and listen. As he finishes the song, you hear a sniffle, a sigh, and different notes begin. "Woke up in London yesterday Found myself in the city near Piccadilly Don't really know how I got here..." I love this song. I can't leave yet. Soon enough, the song finishes and you can hear Aleks say something."Final song, then I have to go work." He begins playing the song, and singing the lyrics, "Will you end my pain? Will you take my life? Will you bleed me out? Will you hang me out to dry? Will you take my soul in the midnight rain? While I'm falling apart, While I'm going...insane..." he sounds hurt while singing this, the other two songs he sounded passionate but this one, he sounds upset and depressed. The song stops, and you hear him sniffle, he's crying...

You push yourself off the ground and open the door. The sound of the door makes him look up, and when he sees its you, he gets up.

"Aleks are you okay?" You ask.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine," he answers.

"Are you sure?" You ask, "I heard you playing and-"

"I just read too far into the music, you know? I-I'm okay, nothing to worry about." He says, he quickly walks past you and locks himself in the bathroom.

"Y/N?" Aron asks walking into the room. "Do you know where Aleks is? I've been looking for him, but I haven't seen him."

"H-he's in the bathroom," you answer.

"Are you okay? You seem a little shaken up," Aron asks.

"I-Im okay," you answer, Aron gives you a quick hug but runs over to the bathroom.

You turn around and look at the guitar, your fingers graze the strings, and wonder a little. Was he singing about me?


	5. December 4th

"Aron come on let's go we're gonna be late!" You yell.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he says pulling his sweatshirt over his head. You grabs your keys and the two of you head into the parking lot.

Trevor, moved in with James, Brett already has his own place, Joe's living with his girlfriend, Bri. (That's his real life girlfriend, she's super nice, pretty, and cool.) Asher and Anna lived in the apartment across the hall, and Aron needed a roomate, since Trevor left with James. So now you live with Aron, which leaves Aleks, by himself.

You sort of felt guilty, always ignoring him, pretending he doesn't exist, and so on. But a promise is a promise. The good side was your friendship with the others. James and Brett treated you like their little sister, and were reckless but also nice towards you. You always seemed to mess with Joe and Trevor when you were recording, making snarky or sarcastic comments towards them if they had to dress up for a video. Asher and Anna were also pretty cool, they often didn't take spotlight in the videos like Brett or Trevor, they sort of prefered to stay behind the camera with you. And Aron, he had taken the label as Bestfriend. You two living together made you guys become inseparable. Things that happened at home would become inside jokes at work, and days off were the best days. Just on the couch watching T.V stuffing your faces, pulling all nighters was normal for the two of you. None of the Cow Chop members seemed to mind, they all thought it was adorable how close you two were. They started to ship you, but you and Aron had both discussed that there was nothing romantic going between you guys, but that didn't stop the, from thinking you guys were adorable.

But nonetheless, no one really minded, if they were playing games that required partners or teams, you and Aron, always. There was only one person who wasn't on board with the whole "Y/N + Aron idea." If you guessed Aleks, that guess just won you win a million dollars!

Aleks hated the way you and Aron were, one time as a joke, Aron sat in your seat to talk to Asher, and when he wouldn't get up, you sat on his lap. It was a harmless joke, Aron didn't mind, you didn't, because it was a joke. But Aleks walked outside because he "felt sick." He just didn't like Aron being so close to you. The tension that was between Aron and Aleks had calmed down, they were cool, but it was when he was with you that Aleks got angry. He was jealous to the max. (I can't take that phrase seriously.) He would always try and see if you were busy or free, and you would always lie and say you had plans with Aron. He liked you, and he liked Aron, but he was miserable when you two were together.

You guys finally got the office, and headed inside, it was starting to get a little chilly down here in L.A but not cold enough to the point where everyone was huddled up in blankets and jackets. But Aron will be Aron and wear sweatshirts and long sleeves.

"Hey guys," you say walking towards your desk. They all said hey back, and Asher pointed to Aron.

"What's with the sweatshirt its not even cold," Asher says.

"Its cold for me," he says.

"Motherfucker tried to get me to turn on the heater in the car," you say, they laugh and you sit down at your desk. "Remind me James, what am I supposed to animate today?" You ask.

"Uh, our wrong side of youtube. By the way Me, Trevor, Asher, Joe, and Brett are gonna go do a skit at some shopping center, and Anna's sick. So its just gonna be you, Aron, and Aleks today, is that okay?" He asks.

"Yeah sure its cool," you open a tab and watch the wrong side of youtube writing down the funniest parts and highlights of the video.

"You guys ready?" Brett asks coming in. They get up and follow Brett outside. You hear the car leave and Aron gets up and heads toward the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna stuff my face before I start editing," he mumbles. You roll your eyes and look around. Where's Aleks? You get up and from a far distance, you can hear...a guitar? You follow the noise, and you can hear a voice too.

"..I know I'll fall in love with you, baby, And that's not what I wanna do I hope you won't ever lie to me And if you do I know I won't be your cry baby." Its Aleks, he's singing, and its so beautiful too. The wall that separates you from him isn't thick enough for you to not hear him, so you sit against the wall and listen. As he finishes the song, you hear a sniffle, a sigh, and different notes begin. "Woke up in London yesterday Found myself in the city near Piccadilly Don't really know how I got here..." I love this song. I can't leave yet. Soon enough, the song finishes and you can hear Aleks say something."Final song, then I have to go work." He begins playing the song, and singing the lyrics, "Will you end my pain? Will you take my life? Will you bleed me out? Will you hang me out to dry? Will you take my soul in the midnight rain? While I'm falling apart, While I'm going...insane..." he sounds hurt while singing this, the other two songs he sounded passionate but this one, he sounds upset and depressed. The song stops, and you hear him sniffle, he's crying...

You push yourself off the ground and open the door. The sound of the door makes him look up, and when he sees its you, he gets up.

"Aleks are you okay?" You ask.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine," he answers.

"Are you sure?" You ask, "I heard you playing and-"

"I just read too far into the music, you know? I-I'm okay, nothing to worry about." He says, he quickly walks past you and locks himself in the bathroom.

"Y/N?" Aron asks walking into the room. "Do you know where Aleks is? I've been looking for him, but I haven't seen him."

"H-he's in the bathroom," you answer.

"Are you okay? You seem a little shaken up," Aron asks.

"I-Im okay," you answer, Aron gives you a quick hug but runs over to the bathroom.

You turn around and look at the guitar, your fingers graze the strings, and wonder a little. Was he singing about me?


	6. January 20th

"The fuck are you doing?!" James yells. Aron and Aleks weren't taking the game very seriously, which ended up causing James to almost rage quit.

The four of you were playing Mario Kart, Aleks being Mario, James being Luigi, and you being Yoshi, while Aron was a toad. Instead of trying to finish the course first, Aron and Aleks' objective was to fuck James up as much as possible. They kept targeting all the weapons towards him, and would ram into him on purpose. Which ultimately ended in you winning by a landslide.

"And Yoshi pulls in another win, leaving the other three in dusk!" Asher announces pointing to you.

"They're fucking cheaters!" James yells.

"Doesn't really matter, this game came out in 2014 James!" Asher says in his announcer voice. James throws a pillow at Asher and Asher points to him. "James is now being a little bitch so he's disqualified!"

"Are you fucking serious?" He asks.

"Does it look like I'm joking James?" Asher continues in his announcer voice.

They continue to bicker between each other, while you, Aron, and Aleks were laughing your asses off.

After that mayhem, the video ended and you guys were getting off the costumes. "You know you make a pretty cute Yoshi right?" Aleks whispers to you quietly. You give him a glare, but smile anyways.

"Keep your voice down," you say, you put your costume in his hands and smile. "Too bad you're not as tall as Luigi." He gasps, and you laugh a little. You walk away towards the rest of the group, and James is still complaining about Aron and Aleks cheating, which in reality isn't that big of a deal, but you know how James can be.

Aleks walks over to you guys, and James points to him. "1v1 me, right now, any game, no cheats, I'll kick your ass."

"Do it bitch," Aleks says.

They go over to the couch, and the group ended up dividing yourselves. Joe, Brett, and Trevor were on James' side, while you, Aron, and Anna were on Aleks' side. Asher was the announcer, and pulled out three games. Super Smash Bros., Mario Kart, and Super Mario Bros.

"Best two out of three, and for the Super Mario Bros, its whoever finishes the level first. Please shake hands before we begin." Asher says. They shake hands, and start the first game, Smash.

They begin fighting, but the second the smash ball appeared, their objective was it was whoever got that first that would demolish the other. Unfortunately, James got to it first, and blew Aleks off the screen.

"Motherfucker!" Aleks yells. James starts laughing, while Asher puts in the next game.

The race started and it was on Rainbow Road. James and Aleks were falling off the map left and right, it was ridiculous. They reached the smallest part of the map, and while Asher was tying his shoe, James rammed his kart into Aleks, causing him to fall.

"You fucking cheated!" Aleks yells. James doesn't say anything, and he reaches first, while Aleks is back in second. They reach the mystery box, and somehow, Aleks gets a blue shell. James eyes widen, and before he can say sorry Aleks throws it. It was literally the funniest shit on earth. Aleks speeds up, and wins first.

"Fuck you!" James yells.

"I can't hear you over my victory," Aleks says. James throws the pillow at him, and everyone is laughing their asses off.

"You just wait, I'll kick your ass in this one," James says. But suddenly, loud shots can be heard from a distance. Gun shots, to be more specific. You can hear screaming, amd more shots, this is downside of L.A. You never know what's gonna happen.

"Asher turn the game off, me and James will turn off all the lights. Trevor, bring down the big door.Everyone else, turn your phones off, and hide." Brett demands. Asher doesn't even bother to push the button, he just yanks the cord, turning everything off. The door makes a big crashing sound causing everyone to run faster and harder.One by one the lights turn off, and everyone is running is different directions. Asher, and Anna hide in the bathroom, Brett, Trevor and James run into the prop room, and- wait, where's Aron? Where is he? You stop running, and look around, Aleks, who was beside you tugs on your arm.

"Y/N, let's go, we can't be out here," he whispers. You don't move an inch, you turn your head and in the corner, Aron and Joe are going towards the cabinets. Aron sees you, and his eyes widen, "Y/N-" he tries to yell out, but Joe puts his hand over his mouth and shoves him into the cabinets, Joe goes in the other one, and closes the little doors.

"Come on!" Aleks whispers, he pulls you into the backroom, and you're about to start crying as you hear more gunshots. He covers your mouth and looks at you. "Shh, shh, its okay, we're okay." He whispers. The shots aren't as loud but you can still hear them. You hug your knees, and Aleks pulls you into his chest. You're there for a few minutes, just listening to the shots. You're phone is in your backpack which is on your chair, and Aleks' phone is, surprise, surprise, on his desk. Neither of you can call 911, but Brett said to shut them off, so I don't think anyone will. But it would make sense, a phone could set off an explosive in an instant. Suddenly, from the huge garage door, you cam hear banging, like someone is hitting it. Please Trevor, I hope to god you locked it. You heard more shots, and you were on the verge of crying again. Aleks must've noticed, he grabbed your face, forcing you to look him.

"Look at me, look at me. We're going to be okay, you're gonna be okay. You, Aron, me, Asher, James, and so on. Okay? I promise. I love you." He says. His eyes widen at his own words, but he nods. "I love you, okay? A lot, and its been true for a while. I love you." In times like this, its good to have light to guide you away from the darkness, and you found your light.

"I-I love you too." You say. He smiles and kisses you. Interrupting your kiss, you can hear sirens, a lot of them. Oh, thank god. After so long, you hear a knock at the garage door.

"Excuse me? Its the police, were not gonna hurt you!" They yell. Aleks crawls to the door to the backroom, and opens it a little. The two of you watch through the crack, as Brett comes out of prop room. He hurries over to the door but is still hesitant.

"Prove that your am officer!" Brett yells.

"Open the door a crack! I'll show you my badge!" He yells. Aleks comes out of the room, amd Brett looks at him for a second opinion. Aleks nods, and Brett pulls the chains down, creating a small crack on the floor. On the floor, a badge is slid hitting Brett's shoes. Brett's eyes widen and pulls the chains down, opening the door even more, and just like he said a police officer is there. Brett smiles and turns around.

"THERES POLICE, YOU GUYS CAN COME OUT!" He yells. Aleks steps out of the room, and you follow, James, and Trevor come out of the prop room, and Anna and Asher come out of the bathroom.

From the cabinets, Joe climbs out, and so does Aron.

"ARON!" You scream, he sees you and his worried face dissapears, and a grin does appear. Very dramatically, you guys run towards each, and go into a tight hug, he pretty much lifts you off your feet. You get back on your feet, but neither of you let go, he was happy to see his bestfriend was safe, and it was the same vice versa.

From the distance, Asher smiles and nudges Aleks."Aren't they so cute together?"

"Yeah, so cute." Aleks answers quietly.


	7. January 25th

After the shooting, James and Brett sort of put Cow Chop on break, telling the fans a little bit about the shooting on twitter, saying that Cow Chop wouldn't come back until February. You hadn't seen Aleks since the I love yous, but today Aron was going over to Joe's, amd you were going to Aleks'.

As you ring the doorbell, you hear Mishka start barking. The door opens and Aleks has a small smile when he sees you.

"Hey," he says. "Come in." You enter, and the two of you go upstairs into his room, with Mishka in his hands. He sits on his bed, not really paying attention to you, and you sit beside him.

"You okay?" you ask. He nods, but doesn't really look at you. You put your hand on his leg, but pushes it away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to upset you," he says quietly.

"Just say it!" You yell.

"D-do you like Aron?" he asks. Your eyes widen and you shake your head.

"No, no why would think that?" you ask. 

"I don't know, just the way you guys are together, it's hard not to get jealous." he answers. You turn his head towards you, and lean in.

"Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant, I can promise you that I love so much more than I love Aron, romantically. Aron's my bestfriend, practically my brother. You, you are my boyfriend. And I'm madly love with you. Okay?" He smiles and nods, he puts his hand on your cheek and pulls you in for a kiss.

"I'm madly in love with you too."

_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_

You and Aleks didn't really do a lot throughout the day. The risk of a fan seeing the two of you, romantically, and then posting it online? That's a risk neither of you are willing to take.

You were laying down, and he was sitting up playing his guitar for you.

"Are you gonna be my love? Are you gonna be mine? I feel it falling from the skies above, Are you gonna be mine? My wave, my shark, my demon in the dark, The blue tide pulling me under, Or are you my soul, my heart, pull everything apart?" He sings quietly. He plays so peacefully, and you love it. He continues playing, and you close your eyes, letting his voice fill the room. "...Standing on the world outside, I'm a shark in a love landslide." He takes a breathe and speaks normally. "Was that okay?"

"It was beautiful," you answer, sitting up. He has a small blush, and you smile. You kiss him softly, and he smiles through it. He puts his guitar on a nearby chair and goes back to the bed. He lays you down and stradles you.

His eyes are full of lust as he unbuttons your jeans, and then pulls them off. He throws his hat off and pulls away from you to take off his shirt. You take yours off, and he begins kissing your neck. You pull his pants off. He gets off of you, and sits down, he pulls you into his lap, and like at you.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I've never been more sure."


	8. January 26th

You wake up in Aleks' arms, and its so peacefully quiet. The only sound that's in the room is yours amd Aleks' breathing. It doesn't hurt but Aleks has a firm grip over you, your back is facing him and his face is buried in your neck.

His curtains are black and dark gray which prevents any light from coming in. But with the little light that there was in the room, you could see all the clothes in a pile in the corner of the room. You were wearing Aleks' shirt and your underwear, while Aleks was just wearing his boxers.

You look at the clock at the nightstand, and its almost noon. Jesus Christ. You turn to wake him up, but its too hard. He looks so peaceful, waking him up would practically be evil. You turn around completely and then nuzzle into his chest.

°_°_°_°_°_

You're driving home, and a little nervous. Aron won't nessescarily be mad, but curious, as to why you were gone the entire night. And lying, isn't really something that you can do flawlessly.

All too soon, you pull into the parking lot and head up into your apartment. When you unlock the door, Aron's sitting on the couch and is playing The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. He sees you but goes back to playing.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asks.

"I was at..." Don't lie. "Aleks'." He looks sort of surprised, but ends up shrugging it off.

"People on twitter keep making jokes about us, like dirty jokes you know? Its been bothering me." Aron says quietly.

"Like what?" You ask, he pauses the game and turns to you.

"They say stuff like 'oh I bet Aron and Y/N have really been enjoying their days off if you know what I mean." He answers.

"Is it bothering you that much?" You ask.

"Its not that I don't care for you, but I don't see you that way. We're like family, brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What should we do then?"

"I don't know, but it needs to stop, they keep tweeting fanfictions and fanart, its weird."

"Well I can tell James or Brett about it and mention it in a Cow Chop video. Or you can stream and tell them, or twitter, or instagram."

"I think the instagram and Cow Chop video will work fine,"

"Okay, I'll tell James when we get back," he nods and goes back to playing the game. You open your room door, and throw your backpack on the chair. You suddenly get a text from Aleks.

I need to talk to you - Aleks

About what

Its been two months, are we ever gonna tell the cow Chop crew about us? - Aleks

I don't really know, but doing it would solve a problem of mine and Aron's.

What'd you mean? - Aleks

They keep tweeting fanfiction and fan art to him, its really starting to bother him.

I think we should then, and soon. - Aleks

How soon?

When we come back to work? - Aleks

Are you sure? That's seems a little too soon.

Do you remember when you almost held my hand the other day in front of the guys and I had shove my hands in my pockets? - Aleks

Yes

Do you like the fanart and fanfiction that's always being tweeted at you? - Aleks

No

Would you want all that to end? - Aleks

Would be my dream

Then we should tell everyone - Aleks

I guess you're right, we'll do it when we get back, but can I please tell Aron today?

Whatever you want - Aleks

Okay, I love you.

I love you too. - Aleks

You turn your phone off and walk into the living room, I can do this, I can do this. You go to the couch, but Aron isn't even awake. If he's not eating, he's sleeping, guess he was full. You sigh and save the game, then proceed to lift Aron up and carry him to his bed. You close his bedroom door and go to yours. Dinner time, for sure.

°_°_°_°_°_

You and Aron were having dinner, and it was pretty quiet, but not for long.

"I want to talk to you about something," you say. He looks up from his plate and nods.

"Go ahead,"

"For the past few weeks, I haven't been single," you say hesitantly, Aron looks surprised but looks down at his plate.

"Is he nice?"

"Very,"

"Do I know him?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, really?"

"Mhm."

"Who is it?"

This is the part that gets you. You don't know how he'll react, he could be happy, but also angry, dissapointed, hurt.

"Its..its... its Aleks." You say. Aron looks at you like you just murdered someone. "Aron I-"

"I'm not hungry," he wipes his mouth and leaves the kitchen.

"Aron! Aron!" You yell following. He goes into his room and unintentionally slams it in your face. "Fine! A real best friend would be happy for me anyways!" Suddenly the door opens, and Aron looks at you with only anger.

"A real best friend, would also what is and what's not good for them."

"Fuck you!" You yell going to your room.

"Fuck you!" Aron yells back. In unison the doors slam, and tears fall. Both from you and Aron. What a day.

A/N: How will the rest of the Cow Chop members react? Will you and Aron remain friends? And more importantly do pineapples actually belong on pizza?


	9. Feburary 1st ° March 26th

Its only been five days but it feels like five years. You and Aron have been complete strangers towards each other. You would usually make breakfast, and he was in charge of dinner. But you both ate separately and haven't spoken since the Fuck Yous were said.

But today was our first day back to work, and you didn't know if you guys could even be in the same car for longer than two seconds. After you finished eating your cereal in your room, you leaned up against the door, waiting for Aron, you were his ride after all. He comes out of his room and approaches the door, you open it and you two walk out to the car. Silence. Neither of you even breathed too hard, you wanted to be mad, trust me, you had every right. But for some reason, it was hard to be mad at him. And he wanted to be mad at you for telling him what a best friend is and isn't but it was hard for him as well. So the result? Silence.

After what feels like eternity, you get to the office and mostly everyone is there. Aron immediately walks away from you and goes to Joe. You're fine with that, cause you have Aleks amd james.

"Hey, since you told Aron, I decided to tell James," Aleks says. "He's okay with it, but said not to over do it, and be all mushy and stuff. How'd Aron take it?"

"We're not the best of friends as of right now," you answer. Aleks looks guilty and his you tightly.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Its fine, he had an option, suck it up and be happy for me, or be a bitch, he chose the ladder." You say. Aleks looks surprised that you would say that, especially about Aron, he would be the last person that you would think you'd call a bitch.

Once everyone got there, and Aron was in the bathroom, you guys but mostly Aleks announced that you were dating. They were happy but reassured when they found out you were dating for two months. According to James that's one of Aleks' longest relationships.

Asher was sort of surprised that you were dating him. He always thought that you would end up with Aron, but he was wrong, and now owes Trevor ten bucks. Aron came back from the bathroom, and unfortunately the two of you sat right next to each other when it came to your desks. So while you squished yourself next to the wall to stay away from him, Aron sat at the end of the table barely having any room for him to work, but pettiness took control over the two of you.

The next few weeks would be dedicated to playing mainly one or two player games but a few multiplayer games would slip in and out of the schedule. Unfortunately, your partner for EVERY game is Aron...

°_°_°_°_°_°_

After you and Aron were done with work instead of staying afterwards and goofing around, you went straight home. Silence. Went you went home, you guys went to your separate rooms, he streamed to get out of resolving things with you, and you skyped Aleks. Even though there was noise from his game, amd noise from you talking to Aleks, ot was still silent.

°°°°°°°°  
Silence. Its been exactly 59 days, and neither of you have said a word to each other. Most of the time when you guys are on Cow Chop's videos, its impossible to get you guys to stop talking, but now, you guys don't even look in each others general directions.

On the other hand you and Aleks have been doing great, but he still feels guilty. He feels like he's at fault for you and Aron not talking anymore. And its not just him that its bothering, everyone isn't nessecarily mad, but they're not happy that you two won't just make up already. Its taken a big effect on the fans too. They spam James' tumblr non stop asking about you guys.

There's a rumor spreading through twitter, that you and Aron were dating, then Aleks took you away, and that's why you and Aron don't talk anymore. Which is completely fucking ridiculous. Only if they could mind their business. You guys aren't really best friends anymore, just two roommates trying to get by. You guys don't even talk when you're paying bills, Aron just leaves the money on the coffee table with a note say on its for rent or PG&E. You've thought about moving out, maybe living with Aleks or something, but where would that leave Aron? Just by himself? Yeah, fat chance.

After a long day, you wait in the car for Aron. You can't tell him to hurry up, or something because you guys stopped talking such a long time ago, and it would be so rude if that were to be the first thing that you said to him in months.

He finally gets in the car, and you drive home. Silence. Car rides used to be loud, you guys would talk or the radio would be so loud you wouldn't be able to hear each other, but its silent. No radio. No talking. Joe and Asher have told you Aron's not the same now that you've guys stopped talking. And according to Anna you haven't really been the same either.

You go into your bedroom and lay down, being apart of this ridiculous drama, is insane. Sleeping seems to be your only escape...

°_°_°_°_°_

You wake up in the middle of the night, dehydrated. You here mumbling, Its probably just Aron and his late night streams. You get out of bed and open the fridge. You grab a gatorade, and basically start chugging it when you here Aron...crying? You go to his room and you can hear him, just barely, but also just enough.

"Its all your fault, you should've just been happy for her," he whispers quietly. He continues crying and your very hesitant to open the door. I can stop this right now. Just go in and become friends again  
I can end this...but you didn't. You just kept waking. Leaving everything just like how it's been. Silent.


	10. April 5th

Today is the day, everyone is fed up with yours and Aron's shit. Asher's birthday is coming up and when Aron asked him what he wanted Asher said, "For you and Y/N to be friends again." Aron just walked away and you didn't even bother with them.

Aleks comes up to you and sits down. "Come with me," he says sticking his hand out. You grab his hand and he pulls you up.

He pulls you into the backroom and when he opens it, a TV is set up and so is a small couch. James is leaning against the wall...and Aron's on the couch. Aron turns to see you and he tries to get up but James pushes him back down.

You turn to try to open the door but Aleks is blocking the door.

"Aleks..." you say, he shakes his head and points to the couch.

"Sit." He says. You sit on the very end of the couch, and Aron sits on the other side.

"Asher, Anna, and Joe put this together, we've had enough of seeing you two ignoring each other, so just watch." James says. You look at Aron and he quickly looks away back to the T.V.

The video begins, and it plays every single moment of you and Aron have been on screen together. All your moments together but it had music in the background sort of like a fan edit. You and aron didn't really listen to country music, but Gone, Gone, Gone, (song at the top) was an exception. It is a happy song, but for some reason all the memories you and Aron had built up causing you to tear up a bit. All too soon the edit ends, and in your completely in tears and when you turn your head Aron's the same.

"I'm sorry," he says, choking on his tears.

"I am too," you say wiping your eyes. He hugs you tightly and you guys cry together. If the two of you weren't crying so hard you would've been able to hear James and Aleks high five. Pretty soon the tears of sadness dissapeared, but the tears of happiness did appear.

The rest of the day which was usually dedicated to Aleks was spent with Aron, but he didn't mind. "As long as you're happy that's all I could ever ask for." Which is what Aleks said after you told him the next few days you wouldn't come over to his house. Its finally perfect.

No lies. No drama. I have Aron, and I have Aleks. Two most important people in my life.


	11. October 3rd

"We'll have so many, endless first days of school, and endless graduations," Aleks says giggling. The two of you were so tired but restless at the same time, you guys were goofing off and making up pretend futures. Marriage, children, granchildren, etc. Obivously it was a joke, but it did sort of get you thinking, little did you know it also got him thinking. "Y/N?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you really want to get married in the future, and do all that stuff?"

"Like have a family?"

"Yeah, like a family,"

"Of course, I would love for my future to involve you, for you to be my husband, to have children, I just need you by my side," You smile and Aleks kisses you softly.

"I'd love for you to be in my future too, maybe we'll move out of L.A, into a small city or town and have kids,"

"That sounds perfect."

°.°.°.°.

"Y/N! Y/N!" Aron yells running into the apartment.

"Good lord what is it?!" You ask running into the living room.

"I met someone," he answers. 

"Okay....?"

"Like romantically,"

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" You push him on the couch and sit next to him.

"I was at Target and I was getting more Wii remotes, so we could record 8 player smash for Cow Chop, when this beautiful girl walks by. She was around my height, and had this black skirt with a tucked in red and black flannel, her hair was long and black and had light but dark skin, I can't even explain it, but believe me, she's beautiful. She smiled at me, and asked me what my name was. She asked me if I was really interested in video games, and of course I said yes, than we got into this whole conversation about Super Smash Bros. Then the Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, and before I knew it I asked her if she was free on Friday." He explains, he all said it so quickly I couldn't help but laugh. "She gave me her number too, now I just have to wait three full long days."

"Aron that's great! What's her name?" 

"Her name is Raelynn and she's Filipino, she used to live in RC but moved here to be out of her small town. She said she lives with her two friends Diane and Estefany- wait what time is it?"

"It's uh, eight forty-something"

"I WAS AT THE STORE FOR FOUR HOURS?!" 

"No wonder you know so much about her," 

"Not the point, I can't wait until Friday," 

"So what're you guys doing?"

"Oh, we're gonna go to some food festival, bunch of different kinds of food, Mexican, Russian, Filipino, Korean, etc. It's a lot of fun, I went last year with Aleks and James,"

"Sounds like something you would do,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Dude, you're the reason why I have to shop from costco and not target, you eat everything."

"Fair point. But anyways, I know it's too quick to judge but maybe if it doesn't work out with Raelynn, I'll start dating, next chapter into my life."

"Sounds pretty solid to me," 

Aron talks more about her, but you can't help but think of what would happen if it does work out with Raelynn. Aron could fall in love, then maybe they'll live together, and you could move in with Aleks. Aleks. Just his name makes you happy, you could move in, get married, have kids, the possiblities are endless. 

"Y/N? Y/N?" Aron asks, you look up and he looks annoyed. "Were you even paying attention?"

"Uhh...."

"Whatever, long story short, I'm excite- wait, what am I gonna wear?" He runs out of the living room and into his room. While he was rummaging through his closet you went back to daydreaming, what a perfect life it would be, but soon the daydreaming turned into an actual dream.

°. °. °. °.

"Nick! Ilona! Get down here!" Aleks yells. You were dressed in your basic everyday clothes, you worked from home, if YouTubers didn't feel like editing their own videos they'd hire you to do it, you weren't tied down to any specific one but there were a few regulars.

Aleks did a show with James, Trevor, and Brett on Comedy Central, it was a show that Nick and Ilona weren't allowed to watch yet. They were used to cursing, but it was less about what they said and more about what they did. The kids come running down the stairs and while Ilona smiles Nick groans at the sight of any food.

Ilona was 13 while Nick was 11, and were so different from each other, their looks were barely the only thing they had in common. Ilona wasn't fat or chubby, she was average, she wouldn't eat a little or a lot, it was just right. She had Aleks' brown hair but mostly resembled you, something she was very proud of. She was sweet and kind, has a perfect 4.0 GPA, and was the perfectionist. She would make sure her hair was in a perfect ponytail, her clothes were neatly ironed, had her homework neat and 100% correct. While Nick, wasn't anything like her, he was the spitting image of Aleks. He wasn't a normal weight, he was tremondously under weight, and barely ate anything. No matter who made it or what it was, he just couldn't eat, he didn't like to. He was just skin and bones, and didn't put a lot of effort into changing that. For his hair, he would just run his hand through it and that was that. He would wear whatever was clean, and was more sarcastic than Aleks' old friend Seamus. Nick mostly got C's and B's, he tried but not to hard, his homework was usually done, but pretty messy. But nonetheless, you loved both of them equally, Ilona being an over-achiever made up for Nick not trying, and Nick's smart mouth made up for Ilona being too sweet to say anything rude or mean.

While Ilona ate, Nick would sneak food into the trash or onto Ilona's plate whenever you and Aleks weren't looking. He ate a good quarter of what you actually gave him, but he didn't care, to him eating wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. 

"Okay grab your backpacks, it's time to go to school," you say taking their empty plates, and starting to wash them. They run upstairs, grab their backpacks, then come back down.

"I'll see you in a few," Aleks says as the kids walk out the door, he kisses you softly grabs the keys and goes to drive them to school. 

You grab a photo album from the living room and sit on the couch and look through, there's so many that you sometimes forget that you even have them. This one is from the Summer, you guys took them to E3, PAX, RTX, VidCon, Disney Land, and Six Flags, twas a summer to remember. They had so much fun, and so did we, watching them having the time of their lives made you guys so happy. You reach a page, which was a selfie posted on Aleks' instagram that got printed anyways, it was the two of you kissing, but it made you smile. The more pictures you see, the happier you get. 

Before you know it, you're pretty much crying out of happiness by looking at the pictures, then suddenly the door opens.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" Aleks asks. You smile as tears stream down your face and laugh.

"Better than ever, I was just looking at the pictures," you answer giggiling. Aleks smiles and sits beside you looking through the endless amount of pictures. He begins laughing too, and he kisses you.

"I love you so much."

°. °. °. °.

"Y/N?" Aron asks shaking you awake.

"Hm? What?" You ask rubbing your eyes.

"You fell alseep on the couch, are you okay?" he asks. You think about your dream and smile.

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay."


	12. January 18th ° January 19th

"WAKE UP!" You yell in Aron's face. He was laying down on his back, and your knees surrounded his waist with your face in his. Aron shoots up straight headbutting you, ridiculousy hard. You fall onto his lap and rub your head, he rubs his eyes and giggles.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"I was just trying to tell you Happy Birthday," you say, he smiles and hugs you.

"Thank you," he says. He puts his glasses on, and you get off of him.

"Because you just headbutted me, I guess those pancakes I made you are gonna get thrown away," you say. His eyes widen and runs out to the kitchen, you smile and run after him, and he already is sitting down, eating.

"I'm just that good of a cook huh?" you ask, he smiles and nods. "Happy birthday small eyes," you joke putting a box on the table. Aron wipes his hands and opens the box, inside was a snapback that had a white brim, and said in white letters, Aron, and the rest of the hat was black except for buckle part which was also white.

"Holy shit, Y/N this is so cool!" He says.

"You're welcome," you say smiling. "I'm gonna get ready for work, we'll leave when you're ready." You leave and go into your room, then suddenly your phone rings, it's Joe. "Hello?"

"The party is still on right?" he asks.

"Mhm," you answer.

"Okay, everyone is already here, Raelynn is on her way." He says.

"Perfect, see you there,"

"Later."

°_°_°_°_°_°_°

"You alright Aron?" You ask glancing at him, he seemed a little sad and quiet.

"I wanted to go to dinner with Raelynn today, but she said she was busy,"

"Oh, well you'll feel better, I promise."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough."

You pull into the parking lot, and get out, you unlock the door and come in with the building completely dark. 

"What the hell-" before Aron can even finish, the lights turn on and everyone yells "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He smiles and Raelynn comes out from behind Brett and kisses Aron. "I thought you were busy today?"

"I am, I'm attending my favorite person's birthday party," she answers. Aron smiles and turns around to face you.

"You set this up didn't you?" he asks pushing his glasses up.

"What? Me? I would never," you lie smiling.

"Oh whatever," he says hugging you tightly. He let's go and you yell to Asher.

"BRING OUT THE CAKE!" Asher leaves to the prop room and comes back with a gengar cake..

"BRING OUT THE CAKE!" Asher leaves to the prop room and comes back with a gengar cake  
"Holy shit..." Aron says with his eyes widening. 

"Okay this, this was Raelynn's idea," you say. He smiles and kisses Raelynn again. Then everyone begins to sing Aron happy birthday, the song finishes and Aron begins cutting the cake for everyone.

Suddenly you feel a pair of arms around your waist, it's obviously Aleks and he nuzzles his face your neck.

"You're such a good friend," he says, you smile and turn your head to kiss his cheek. "but you're an even better girlfriend."

"Well, Raelynn was gonna go out with Aron at night after work today, so maybe if you want come over..."

"Your wish is my command," he says, you smile and Aleks completely turns you around and kisses you softly.

"I love you so much,"

"I love you too."

°_°_°_°_°_°

"...At times I wonder why I fool with you But this is new to me, this is new to you Initially, I didn't wanna fall for you Gather my attention it was all for you, so don't Take advantage, don't leave my heart damaged To understand that things go a little bit better when you plan it...." Aleks sang softly. He's so perfect. Perfect personality. Perfect voice. Perfect hair. Perfect smile. Perfect body. He's just so perfect. "...don't need nothing else but you Nothing else but you I don't need nothing else but you." He finishes his last line and you kiss him softly, he kisses you back, but all too soon you have to pull away for air.

"Y/N?"

"What?"

"I know that you live with Aron, and the chances of you saying yes is slim to none, but I wanted to ask you, will you move in with me?" You stare being stumped. On one hand you get to live with Aleks, you'll wake up next to the love of your life, but on the other side, Aron, you're best friend, you wouldn't get to see him as often, and he hasn't been dating Raelynn for that long, he would have to live by himself until they were both ready. You thought about it more, Raelynn did say that Aron was her favorite person, what if she was ready, and Aron is always talking about her, maybe they would be fine with it. You go over all your thoughts and nod.

"Yes, yes I will move in with you." He smiles and kisses you again.

"Perfect."

°_°_°_°_°_°

After the whole will you move in with me moment from yesterday, you two attempted to go to bed, but Aleks got sick in the middle of the night, and went home. You woke up and walked to the kitchen, it was oddly silent, usually you could hear Aron snoring, but today it was silent. You walked to his room and knocked on the door, silence. You opened the door to see his bed was empty, that's werid. 

Aron never stays overnight with Raelynn, or anyone else for that matter, "my bed and couch are at home, there shouldn't be anywhere else I should sleep." He would say whenever Joe or Trevor asked to do an overnight stream and for him to spend the night.

You go back into the kitchen and have some cereal, you sat on the couch and began to play Smash Bros. James always said you could never play that game just for fun, you always wanted to win, and you always did.

After a couple online matches that you won, the door opens and Aron is standing there, exhausted, without his glasses, and looks somewhat confused....but happy?

"I had sex..." he says quietly. You almost choke on your cereal laughing.

"Y-you what?"

"I had sex...I don't- it all happened so fast. We had dinner, we went back to her place and no one was there, we were on the couch goofing around, laughing, then I kissed her, and she kissed me back. We went into her room, we started stripping, she was under me, and then it just happened." You tried so hard not to laugh about how he explained it, he slumped on the couch next to you, and took your bowl of cereal and began eating it. I should smack him, but he looks like a lost puppy, so it's okay. 

"Well...did it feel...nice?" you ask now confused.

"Yeah, I just- I want...more."

"What do you mean?"

"I love her, I want to hold her and be with her for as long as I feel like, I want to go to sleep with her in my arms, and wake up to the same thing." he says, maybe he does want to live with her. "But, what if she doesn't love me like that, what if I'm not enough, or too much-" his voice is wavering. "I don't want to lose her," his eyes tear up and your eyes widen. What the fuck is going on?

"Aron, don't cry you know she loves you," you say, he leans his head on your shoulder and cries silently. "I think there's a big chance she'll move in."

"How?"

"Well, because I'm going to be moving out."


	13. March 17th

M/N = Middle Name

"Y/N! Are you alright?!" Aleks yells knocking on the door. You were on the floor throwing up, Aleks was making scrambled eggs and the scent made you sick to your stomach. 

"I-I'm fine-" you threw up again. 

"Y/N please open the door love?" Aleks pleads. You groan and open the door but kneel back down in front of the toilet. "Oh, love..." he kneels beside you and puts his arm around you. "Are you okay?"

"It was the eggs, they smelled pretty bad,"

"But you've never had a problem with them before, what happened?"

"I don't, I don't know?"

"Okay, I'm gonna go get you some ginger ale from the fridge, okay?"

"Ok," he kisses your head and runs downstairs. You sit there, and hold your head, what the hell is happening? He comes back, puts the can down and carries you bridal style back to bed, "You just stay here, and get rest okay love?" You nod and he gives you medicine and ginger ale. "I'm gonna go stream, yell my name if you need anything okay?" You nod and he kisses you softly.

He leaves and goes into a room down the hall with all your guy's work stuff, laptops, desks, chargers, etc. You stare at the ceiling and think, a lot. A lot more food has been making you sick or at least feel sick, you've been feeling hell of a lot more tired than normal, and it's the 17th, you're way passed due your period- it couldn't be...could it? Your eyes widen and you grab your phone, and you need to talk to someone, someone...anyone. You go to your contacts and see the first three, Anna, Asher, ARON! You call him and after a few rings he picks up.

"Hey Y/N what's up?"

"I uh- I need to talk to you?"

"Uh- what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Recently I've been feeling pretty sick, I'm a lot more tired than usual, and uh- I missed, I missed my period, so there's a possibility...there's a possibility I might be pregnant." You hear Aron spit out whatever you were drinking on the other end.

"Oh my God! Does Aleks know? Did you take a test?"

"No one knows, and I plan to take the test but Aleks probably thinks I have the flu or something, he's not gonna be leaving anytime soon," 

"Okay, I got it, I'll stop by and drop off that sweater you let Raelynn borrow and I'll put a pregnancy test inside it so Aleks doesn't suspect anything, okay?"

"Okay."

-

"Now we wait," you say leaving the bathroom. 

"I can't believe it, you're gonna be a mother!" 

"Keep your voice down Aron, and besides we don't know 100%,"

"But you might! And then you'll be a mother, Aleks will be a father, you'll have a little one, I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy, or it'll look more like you or Aleks..." he keeps on rambling, while you aren't taking this very lightly. What if Aleks isn't ready for kids? What if he doesn't love you anymore? Before your thoughts can get any darker Aron's phone goes off. "It's time."

You take a deep breathe, and open the bathroom door to see it on the counter, two pink lines. You don't know whether to smile, or to cry, or to be angry, you don't anymore, all those emotions are mixing, and you're blank. You're just standing there, speechless. A tear falls down your face, and you finally crack a smile.

"What did it say-?" Aron asks walking, he looks at the counter and smiles. "My best friend is gonna be a mom," he says happily, he hugs you but suddenly pulls away. "You know what this means don't you?"

"What?"

"You have to go tell Aleks."

-

Aron left, he thought it should be between you two and it was your job to tell him, you weren't excited about this. So many things could happen, a lot of them being bad. You were pacing around your room preparing yourself by telling him, you didn't know what to do, it's crazy, if Aleks still loved, in less than a year there would be a baby in the house. Crazy. 

"You alright?" Aleks asks poking his head in your room.

"Oh, hey, come sit down," you say.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, no not really,"

"What's wrong? Talk to me," 

"Well Aleks, uh- you're gonna, you're gonna be a dad," you say smiling. He laughs sort of like it's a joke, and then sees your face, and tears up.

"Are-are you serious? I'm gonna be a dad?" You nod and show him the test, is he upset? Happy? It's hard to tell, he looks down and speaks. "You know, I always thought if I heard those words I was gonna feel regret, I was gonna feel regret or guilt or feel something that you shouldn't if you were gonna have a baby. Like anger or worry, but I don't, I don't feel any of that," he looks up and smiles. "I feel nothing but love, love f-for you and this baby," he gets up and kisses you, he hugs you and cries happily. "Oh my God, I love you so much." You smile, and he let's go, "Well, I guess because you're pregnant, it's best to do this now."

"Do what now-?" He pulls a black box from the drawer in the night stand, and in front of you gets down on one knee.

"(Insert full name here), I love you so much, and we're gonna have a baby, I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" He asks. Your smile brightens and you laugh while saying yes.

"Yes, I love you too Aleksandr," you say, he gets up and hugs you again. He let's you go and slips on the ring.

"Y/N M/N Vitalyviech Marchant, does that sound right?" He asks. You laugh while nodding and kiss him softly.

"Sounds perfect." He kisses you this time and smiles.

"You're perfect."


	14. September 12th ° October 27th

"You heard what Aleks said you're not supposed to overdue it," Aron says talking the box full of consoles away from you. It was pretty heavy, but had you not been 7 months pregnant, no one would've really cared.

"But if I don't do any exercise then I'll be unhealthy, and it'll affect the baby," you say. Aron stares at you but shakes his head and keeps walking with the box.

"Not falling for it," he replies.

"I'm losing my mind here," you say sitting down. Cow Chop was moving some stuff around trying to get more organized and no one would let you do anything. "You better be the best child in the world to make up for this," you say looking at your stomach. You smile and no one's around so you speak more to them. "Eh, I don't have anything to worry about, no one's perfect but you'll have one big family that'll love you, I love you, Aleks loves you, Aron, Asher, Anna, Joe, Bri, Brett, Trevor, James...even Daddy (not meant to be sexual) has friends from a lot of different places that love you, Dex, Jordan, Eddie, Dan, Stef, Seamus, so many people. You'll never be alone," you whisper. Little did you know, Aleks was standing in the doorway, smiling and admiring you.

"The baby hasn't even been born, and you're literally the best mother ever," Aleks says grinning. You laugh and shake your head.

"You heard all that?"

"Yeah, but it's true, maybe they don't have a lot of blood family, everyone else is here for them, and they're really going to love them."

"We should really find out the gender,"

"I agree, we just haven't had time, but I promise soon enough we'll learn they're gender, and start stocking up on food, diapers, clothes...it's a lot but, we'll be fine." He kisses you softly, and unfortunately pulls away. "I should get back before James starts yelling, but we're almost done, and then we'll head home."

He leaves and you look down at your stomach again. While obviously the bump is noticeable, it's not as big as other girl's are. You body by itself was already small to begin with, so even though you were pregnant, the baby was probably small just like you and the bump wasn't gonna make you any bigger.

"So have you and Aleks decided when you're gonna get married?" Aron asks coming back in.

"We were thinking maybe July or August," 

"Too bad I'm not a girl, I could be your maid of honor," you giggle and Aron laughs.

"Yeah well I'm not a guy I won't ever be your best man,"

"Yeah maybe Joe or Trevor will have to do,"

"Anna will have to do as the maid of honor,"

"You and Aleks will be the best parents, I can just tell,"

"Well, you'll be the fun uncle," Aron laughs and rolls his eyes.

"If you leave your kid with me, they'll just be eating chicken nuggets sitting in front of the T.V,"

"Yeah, well when you have kids they might be able to learn the four food groups when they visit us," you loved conversations like this with Aron. It sort of makes you sad when you that in a few years, you'll no longer will be in L.A. You won't be moving this year or next year, it will be 2021, no expects Cow Chop to run forever, but they wanted to run it out as long as possible. 

It wasn't your idea, you would never want to interfere with Aleks' career, but he insisted, he doesn't want the baby to go to school in L.A. He wants them to grow up in a more peaceful town, if you will. You guys won't be leaving California, but he doesn't believe L.A is the best for your child. 

"Rancho Cordova, it's small it's peacful, we'll have nothing to worry about," you can still remember Aleks telling you about it. 

"You okay Y/N?" Aron asks.

"Hm?"

"You seemed to doze off, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just tired...just tired."

°_°_°_°

"So...these are all the options for names." You say putting the cap on to the white board marker. Kaylee, Charlie, Emma, Isabella, Emily, and Grace.

"I like Charlie," Asher says. You were putting tally marks next to the names, because you and Aleks thought you needed expert advice from the Cow Chop crew.

"Charlie."

"Emma."

"Emma."

"Kaylee."

"Grace." Brett wasn't here today, which means there's no tiebreaker, great. You erased the other names and left Charlie and Emma, you and Aleks couldn't really decide, so you turned to the two best friends. 

"Okay, James, Aron, be good best friends and help." You plead. They nod and whisper to each other, and Aron speaks. 

"Your first daughter will be named Charlie," Aron says happily. You smile, and say her soon to be full name out loud.

"Charlotte Vitalyviech Marchant, beautiful." You smile, and everyone gets pulled into a big group hug. This is a big step, your due date is November 4th, and you're happy, scared, excited and nervous all at once. But it's worth, you love Aleks, and you love and trust him enough to freakin bring a human being into this world. And then you guys will get married, and you'll get your happily ever after ending.


	15. November 3rd ° November 4th

During the middle of the night, you were sleeping over at Aron's and Raelynn's just hanging out, and that's when it happened, contractions.

"Do you- you want me to call Aleks?" Aron asks kneeling beside your chair.

"I'm fine Aron, I'm sure it'll pass, it's not that big of a deal, I'm fine," you answer sort of out of breathe.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"If it gets any worse, than you should call Aleks," I say steadying my breathe.

"Hmm," he still seemed unsure.

"I'm fine, really, just get back to the game," he sat back on the couch and you guys continued playing Mario Kart. Raelynn was kicking both your asses, when you suddenly feel sort of a popping sensation I guess you could say. That's when water ran down your leg.

"Oh my god, Aron call Aleks and get your keys!" Raelynn yells dropping her controller.

"Why?" he asks catching up to 2nd.

"Why do you think?!" she asks, shutting the TV and game off. Aron turns to you and sees your worried face, and shoots up.

"OH SHIT!" He yells. Raelynn helps you up, and gets you outside toward the car. It's times like this when you regretted getting a second floor apartment with Aron. As you guys make it to the car, you can hear Aron yelling oh shit, while running down the stairs with his keys and phone.

He unlocks his car and you and Raelynn sit in the back while Aron calls Aleks puts him on speaker and puts his phone in the empty passenger seat.

"H-hello?" he asks sounding groggy.

"ALEKS Y/N'S WATER JUST BROKE!" Aron yells. He starts the car and drives off, but not too fast because you were lying down with your head in Raelynn's lap. Raelynn was calming you down, and trying to relax you while Aron was yelling at Aleks.

"OH MY GOD! IS SHE WITH YOU?!" He asks.

"NO! WE LEFT HER AT HOME, AND SAID GOOD LUCK! OBVIOUSLY SHE'S WITH US! WE'RE ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL!" Aron yells back.

"Y/N I'M COMING! I'LL SEE YOU THERE! I LOVE YOU!"

"I-I love you too," you say struggling to speak. Aleks hangs up and you sort of feel like you're fading, but you can't, not now. Charlie needs you, this baby is going to be brought into this world, and nothing is going to get in the way of that.

You take deep breathes, and try to relax, and Aron speaks up. "Y/N you're gonna be fine we're almost there, I promise."

"Okay...okay..." great, more contractions. Calm down. Think about something else. Think about all the people who you love in your life. Anna, Asher, Bri, Joe, Trevor, James, Brett, my family, Raelynn, Aron, Aleks...Charlie.

Aron finally pulls into the parking lot and helps you get out of the car, you groan and he shoes Raelynn away.

"We don't have time for this," he says, he picks you up bridal style, surprisingly, but he does. He rushes you inside, and puts you down, he runs to counter and is sort of hesitant. "My bes- my sister! My sister, her water broke she's in labor!" The person at the desk calls for doctors and nurses and rushes you into a room.

They lay you down, and everything is happening so fast you can't even process what's happening. "Intermediate family only at the moment Ms," one of the nurses says to Raelynn. Aron looked at Raelynn then you, he was confused...stuck.

"Hey you need to be with her right now, I'll wait outside, okay? I'm gonna call the rest of the Cow Chop crew okay? Stay with her," Raelynn says. She runs over to you, kisses your head, kisses Aron's cheek, and leaves the room. A few minutes later you still had no idea what was going on, with your clothes, or actually going into labor, it's too much for you.

Aron was on your right side, kneeling beside you, trying to calm you down and make you laugh.

"You two are sure close for brother and sister," a nurse mutters walking past you.

"We're a close family." Aron says firmly. Suddenly the door bursts open and Aleks is there, you relax a little and a nurse tries to tell him family only, and he said way more than rudely that he was the father.

"Hey, hey I'm here," he soothes coming to your left side. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He kisses you and you smile, but it quickly disappears at the doctors words.

"Okay, get ready to push," your doctor says walking in front of you. The color from your face drains and your eyes widen.

"Aleks I can't do this," you say. He grabs onto your hand, and looks at you more serious than he's ever been.

"Yes you can, I love you, you can do this, I'm right here with you, and Aron's right here with you too," Aleks says. Aron holds onto your other hand, and nods.

"And everyone else is outside, we're all here Y/N, you can do it," Aron reassures.

"You can do it, we'll count down together," Aleks says. Aleks and Aron proceed to countdown while you have to mentally prepare yourself. "4..3..2..1, PUSH." You squeezed their hands while you cried out from this pain. It hurt so much, words can't even begin to fucking explain how you felt. The doctor and the nurses didn't seem worried, so you must be fine, but it fucking hurt. You couldn't imagine how Aron and Aleks' hands felt right now.

"Aleks how could you do this?" You ask through the pain.

"Do what?"

"Impregnate me, you asshat," Aron started laughing and Aleks smiled at you nervously. "I swear Aleks, wait till we're done, I'm gonna kick your ass," the doctor himself was chuckling at your own words.

"Whatever makes you feel better," Aleks says laughing.

"What would make me feel better is if my husband knew how to use a condom!" You yell squeezing their hands harder. Aron burst out laughing, as well did the nurses. But you were strong enough, everyone knew you were. The cow chop crew knew, the doctor knew, the nurses knew, even I knew and I don't even who the fuck you are.

"One last push should do it," the doctor says. You take a deep breathe and put the last of your energy and more into the push pretty much breaking their hands. But finally she came out, Charlie, came out. She's out! But your stomach didn't go all that down in size? It's the doctor's next words, is what set you off.

"Who was it that gave you the ultrasound?" the doctor asks.

"Uhh, Dr. Rivas," Aleks answers. "Why?"

"And what did she tell you about your pregnancy?"

"That we were having a baby girl,"

"Well she's a baby girl alright, but uh- there seems to be more than one in here. Mr. And Mrs. Marchant, you're having twins. Surprise?" Your eyes widen and let go of their hands, you pull Aleks' collar towards you and give him the death stare.

"Me, you, parking lot right now, I'll kick your ass!" You yell. The doctor chuckles, and reassures you.

"Mrs. Marchant, this won't be as hard as your first baby girl, just a few hard pushes can do it," he says. You take a deep breathe, and take their hands again, you push and push, and was thankfully right. It was no where as hard as Charlie.

While you were delivering baby number two, Charlie was getting cleaned up. So after the FINAL delivery, you got to see her.

"Have you decided on a name?" the nurse asks.

"Charlotte, Charlotte Marchant," you say out of breathe.

"Beautiful. Charlotte Marchant was born November 4th 2017 2:12 AM," the nurse says carefully handing Charlotte to you. You smile and hold your baby girl, she's so tiny, and so beautiful. You look at Aleks and he's crying.

"Are you okay love?" You ask him sweetly.

"No, she's so precious," He answers crying more. You scoot over so Aleks can sit beside you and hand him Charlie. He holds her, but apparently can't hold back the tears. The nurse brings over your other little girl, and asks if you've come up with a name for her.

"Uhh, Aleks?" You ask.

"I don't- I don't know, it was- it was-"

"Emma." Aron finishes.

"Is that what we should name her?" you ask.

"Considering the fact that you almost broke my hand, do I legitimately get a say?" He asks. Aleks, was too busy crying, Charlie made him cry and your other girl made it even worse.

"Yes, yes you get a say," you answer.

"Isabella, Isabella Marchant," he says, you smile, and the nurse does as well.

"Okay, Isabella Marchant was born November 4th 2017 at 2:20 AM," she says happily. After they clean up and a few other things, the nurses and doctors leave, and few by few the cow chop crew comes in. Charlie was wrapped in a pink blanket and Isabella was wrapped in a purple one.

Raelynn came in and was so happy to meet the babies. After Raelynn held both of them, Aron and her decided to wait outside. Then it was Anna and Asher, then James, Trevor, and Brett. Then Joe and Bri met them, they all loved them.

But soon enough they needed their rest, so they went back home, except for Raelynn and Aron. They held onto the babies to give you and Aleks a minute.

You and Aleks were laying side by side in the hospital bed. You guys were just talking.

"I love you so much," he says sleepily.

"I love you too," you say.

"I'm so happy, I'm gonna get to raise two beautiful little girls, with my favorite person in the world," he says hugging you.

"Well, they will have the best dad they could ask for," you say. Aleks smiles and kisses you. You hear a knock on the door, and you yell for them to come in.

Raelynn comes, in smiling and points outside. "I think uncle Aron already loves the girls." She says giggling. You and Aleks get up and go to the practically empty waiting room. You see Aron sitting down, and the babies are so small he can hold them both just fine. He's smiling while they're sleeping in his arms, Aleks gets his phone out and takes a picture of him and the girls.

"This picture means a thousand words," Aleks says looking at it. 

Aron and Raelynn finally did go home, and you and Aleks spent the night in the hospital with the girls. Charlie and Isabella, you're two sweet angels. 

"Goodnight loves," he says putting the girls down onto the little bed for them. He comes over to your bed and lays beside while putting his arms around you. "Goodnight beautiful,"

"Goodnight."


	16. December 17th

"Look what I got," Aleks says cheerfully coming inside. You smile and put Isabella in the extra crib that was in the living room. It was a gift from one of Aleks' friends, and you couldn't return it.

"What'd you get?" you ask.

"Look," he answers pulling out two ornaments from the bag he was holding. One was pink, saying Charlie's first Christmas, and the other was purple saying the same but instead of Charlie it was Isabella.

"Aww, that's adorable," you say taking Charlie's.

"Good thing we already put up the tree huh?" He asks. You smile and put Charlie's on the tree and Aleks puts Isabella's on.

"How's everything at the office, any Christmas specials or anything?" you ask sitting down. Aleks lays on the couch and puts his head on your lap.

"It's tiring, we don't have one of our best editors anymore," he says looking at you.

"It's not my fault we had twins," you say smiling.

"I couldn't care less about you no longer being at work, just as long as you and the girls are okay, that's all I could really ever ask for."

"I could still animate for you guys, just...not there,"

"You could, but I don't want you to get stressed out, it's my job to be the stressed one," you laugh and roll your eyes.

"Whatever,"

"I want a nickname for Isabella,"

"Why?"

"Well Charlotte, has a nickname why can't Isabella have been one?"

"You've lost your mind," you say giggling.

"She should get a nickname too, like maybe bell? Bella? Isa?"

"Isa, I like the sound of that,"

"See? Wasn't that hard?"

"I still think you're crazy,"

"Not crazy, just tired." You sigh and kiss him softly. He smiles and from the crib Isa starts crying. "I'll get her," Aleks gets up and walks over to the crib. He gently picks her up and calms her down. "Shh, shh, don't cry Princess." He sits down can cradles her in his arms. Apparently Isa crying created a chain reaction, because from your room's crib, Charlie started crying.

You get up and bring her back to the living room. You sit beside Aleks who's now holding a sleeping Isa, Charlie eventually calms down and you guys relax again.

"My three favorite girls," Aleks says smiling. You smile and put Charlie in the living room crib, along with Isa, they look so precious. You suddenly feel a pair of hands on your waist, you then you hear Aleks whisper into your ear.

"The girls are asleep,"

"Oh..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" You turn around and wrap your arms around his neck, his go around your waist and you kiss him passionately.

"I thought you'd never ask," you say smiling. He picks you up bridal style and walks to the bedroom...and well the rest of that night is between you and him...


	17. June 10th

F/N = Full Name

"You're not gonna be able to make it?" You ask your parents.

"No, we're sorry the flight was overbooked and..we got kicked," your father answers.

"Well, can you come maybe later this month, so you can at least meet the girls?" You ask.

"Yes of course, we're really sorry Y/N," your mother says.

"It's okay," you lie, you look up to the doorway and see Aron standing there. "I have to go, we'll send you pictures, goodbye." You hang up and Aron comes over and hugs you. "You heard all that?" 

"We're the only two in your house it was hard not to,"

"Who's gonna walk me down the aisle? I'm not close enough with the family that is coming to walk me down, and James is the best man,"

"What if I walk you down?" Your eyes widen and smile.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, you're my best friend, and it's your wedding day, you have everything you want," 

"THANK YOU ARON!" You hug him tightly, and he hugs you back.

"You're welcome, Anna should be here any minute to pick us up, and we'll get ready at the venue, according to Trevor, Joe already made sure all our clothes are in the side/spare rooms, let's just hope that's true." 

"Thanks Aron not just for you agreeing to walk me down the aisle, but for everything, for helping out with the wedding, and the girls. I deeply appreciate it,"

"You're welcome," he says throwing his arm around your shoulders, "you're basically my sister at this point, so it's cool." You laugh and the doorbell rings...signalling Anna.

°_°_°_°

Aleks' POV

"Take deep breathes man, you're fine," Kevin says adjusting his tie.

"How can I calm down?! When, I'm about to get married and my one of my groomsmen isn't even here yet! Oh my goodness..." I say sitting down. We were in sort of a backroom, it's a big venue, cut into four parts, they're not even four parts, but it's four parts. Two backrooms, the room with the aisle and chairs, and the biggest part which has tables, a kitchen, a stage, basically the celebration room I guess.

"Sly's gonna be here any minute, I bet you," Kevin says.

"Okay, and if Sly comes, where the fuck is Brett? Where's James? They said they only had to go to bathroom and they haven't come back yet."

"Okay, Aleks look at me," Kevin comes over and puts his hands on my shoulders. "You have two beautiful daughters, that you're always talking about, and an amazing girlfriend that's gonna be your wife. Calm down, don't let three people who can't tell time ruin your day. I'm right here, Sly will come, I know he will he wouldn't miss something like this for the world. Sly's coming, Brett and James are coming over, they probably got confused or lost, everything is okay? Alright?" I take a deep breathe and nod, and he hugs me.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch," Sly says opening the door.

"Oh thank God," I say sighing, Kevin smiles and Sly sits beside me.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I'm here now! And that's all that matters, I would've been here earlier if I had been asked to be the best man, but..." Sly says.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"I'm just joking, I know James is your best man, and that should never change, speaking of James where is he?" Sly asks.

"Probably lost, I'll go look for them," Kevin says walking towards the door. I tackle him to the floor and sit on his back.

"You're not going anywhere, we'll just wait on them instead," I say. Kevin gives up and I drag him back over to Sly, while Sly was giggling like there was no tomorrow.

Thankfully, Brett and James found their way back, and apologized for being so late. "It's okay, just as long as you're here," I say.

"Who's this?" Brett asks pointing to Sly.

"Oh, Brett this is one of my best friends, if it hadn't been for him I wouldn't be who I am today," I answer smiling. 

"I'm Eddie, but everyone calls me Sly," he says sticking his hand out.

"Brett," he says back shaking his hand.

"Did you invite The Creatures?" Kevin asks.

"I did, even the old ones, except for a few, we don't really talk anymore, I didn't want it to be awkward." I answer.

"Like who?" Sly asks.

"Anthony, Ze, Artist Joe, Spencer..." I say looking away. Sly started giggling and Kevin burst out laughing.

"No way! You didn't invite Spencer?!" Kevin asks laughing.

"I didn't really like him, half the things I said to him was to shut the fuck up," I say laughing. 

"Did you invite..." Sly sort of trails off.

"Your boyfriend? Yes I did," I answer.

"Boyfriend?" Brett asks.

"Oh yeah, you probably haven't met Sly's boyfriend Seamus," James answers smiling.

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband," Sly answers giggling. We all started laughing, but that's when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opens, and it's Joe.

"It's time to start the ceremony," he says. I nod and we all get up and come out of the room. Aron told everyone that Y/N's parents weren't coming today due to an overbooked flight, so there was no mother to walk down and take her seat to start it off. But it's okay, because Aron decided to take the position to walk her down the aisle.

Y/N's bridesmaids were standing by the other backroom, it was Anna as the maid of honor, then Raelynn, Bri, and Stef as her bridesmaids. Which is crazy, because they had only met earlier that month, all the ex creatures and current creatures wanted to do a "Creature Reunion" on Twitch, and Stef and Jordan swung by the house, and Y/N took a liking to her. They became close friends and what not, and next thing I knew she was asked to be a bridesmaid, but I don't care. Just as long as Y/N is happy.

First Kevin walked with Bri down the aisle and stood off to the side, then Brett and Stef, Sly and Raelynn, then finally Anna with James. Weird combinations I know, but it didn't really matter. Then the priest was announced and came and stood at the aisle waiting for me and Y/N. I looked at everyone from the back, it was beautiful, perfect. The bridesmaids had cool dresses that they picked out. Their was nicely done aswell.

Their was nicely done aswell  
The groomsmen had matching grey ties, and they can actually clean up pretty nicely  
The groomsmen had matching grey ties, and they can actually clean up pretty nicely. Sly's hair was the same all the time, but this time it was neater. Kevin finally got his hair out of his face and stuck up sort of Sly's but Kevin had his own unique touch to it. Brett surprisingly shaved, and James actually blew my fucking my mind. Not only did shave, he cut his hair back short like it did when we were younger, what the fuck. I told him he lost his fucking mind, but he said he likes it, and maybe he'll keep it like this. 

I take a deep breathe and walk down the aisle and now Y/N should come out, the doors open and Aron comes out and sticks his hand out signalling that Y/N is about to come out. While everyone is watching them, I turn to James and whisper to him.

"You have Y/N's ring right? And Anna has mine?" I ask.

"Yes, now turn around fuckface," James says trying not to move his lips much. I turn around and my eyes widen when I see them. Aron was walking Y/N down the aisle, and the closer she comes, the more beautiful she becomes. She didn't have a lot of make-up, but trust me she didn't need it, she was so, so, so....perfect. I looked to the side but still in front of me to see Joe and Asher there holding the girls. Are Isa and Charlie gonna be as beautiful as their mother? Yes, yes they will. My eyes tear as I continue to stare at Y/N, her hair, her dress, her face, everything about was gonna make me cry. 

Or if you have short hair  
Or if you have short hair...

Or if you have short hair

They reach us, and Aron sits down in the empty seat beside Asher and Joe, and takes Isa from Asher. Y/N stands in front of me, and I hold onto her hands, she smiles, my eyes are probably still watery because she mouths to me, "don't cry love." 

(In this chapter let's just pretend you're Christian.)

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of F/N and Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before God to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today. The bride and groom would like to thank their guests for being here, and would like you to know that each of you were invited here on this day because you have played an integral part in their intertwining lives. F/N and Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. But if there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." Thankfully, no one says anything and he smiles and continues.

"I would at this time invite you to publically declare these vows. F/N, you may begin." The priest says, she takes a deep breathe and smiles.

"I, F/N, take you, Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow." She says.

"Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant, you may now make your promise." The priest says, I smile and begin.

"I, Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant, take you, F/N, for my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow." I say.

"Under the eyes of God, F/N, do you take Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?" He asks.

"I do."

"Under the eyes of God, Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant, do you take F/N to be your lawfully wedded wife? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage.Do you promise to honor her in love, to be sensitive to her needs, to comfort her in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Very well. To commemorate this union, you may now exchange rings. The circle formed by each ring symbolizes your eternal love and commitment to one another. Let these rings remind you always of that love, and of the promises you have made here on this day. Will each of you please place the ring on your loved ones hand?"

"I, F/N, give you Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I, Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant, give you F/N this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment. With this ring, I thee wed." The rings are slipped on, and it's taking everything in me to not just grab her and kiss her already.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you F/N and Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He finishes and I softly kiss her, I let go and everyone claps while the priest yells over the applause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Marchant!" He yells. The cheers get louder, and Y/N hugs me tightly, I hug her back and a few tears fall from my face. 

"Isa and Charlie would like to see their newly wed Parents," Aron says coming up to us with the girls. Y/N takes Isa and I take Charlie.

"Aww my little princesses," I say holding Charlie close to my chest. Everyone moves over to the celebration part of the venue, but me, Y/N, the cow chop crew, and the old and new Creatures stay behind. 

"So these are your kids?" Dan asks taking Isa.

"No, they just bought them at Smart and Final on their way over here," Seamus says walking over to us. 

"It's nice to you too Seamus," Dan says. 

"Man, I never thought Aleks would be the first to have kids," Dex says.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Well I always thought it would be someone else, like Dan, he was basically a mom to all of us, so realistically he could've had kids first. Or Jordan, Jordan thinks he's so responsible and jumps to big desicions. Or Sly, Sly's great with kids, he could've had kids. Or even Kevin, Kevin doesn't use this head and could've done it by accident." He answers.

"So just because I'm not them, I shouldn't have kids?" I ask.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have, I'm saying it's surprising, someone like you-"

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"Well, you're not the best boyfriend in the world, you move onto a new girl every week,"

"Well I stopped, that's why I have daughters, and a wife."

"Which is surprising, because you're you, someone who can't commit."

"That's a low blow," Aron says.

"You know you don't have to be here right?" I ask Dex.

"I know, but I wanted to come, because like I said you could never commit." He answers.

"Well you saw, you saw me get married, I love my girls and I love Y/N, so you can leave." I say. 

"Aleks I didn't mean it like that-"

"Well how did you mean it?!" I yell. I give Aron Charlie, and kiss her head. "Can you watch her? I need a minute," Aron nods and I storm off. I can't fucking believe this, who the hell does he think he is? What does he know about commitment? He's never had a girlfriend for more than a week either let alone a fucking year. I go back into the backroom and sit, fuck Dex, if he came just to insult me he shouldn't have even come.

"Aleks?" I hear Sly ask coming in.

"What?" I ask back without turning around.

"Charlie and Isa want to their dad," he answers. I turn and see him and Kevin behind him, Sly gives Charlie while Kevin gives me Isa.

"Aleks, don't let Dex get inside your head, he's an asshole who doesn't know what he's talking about, but we know who you are. You're a good guy, and everyone adores the girls, they think you're gonna be an amazing dad, so come back, and let's celebrate. Celebration for Aleks getting married, and a celebration to these two little ones, who are so cute." Kevin says. I smile and nod.

"Sounds like a plan," I say. They smile and open the door for me, and I walk out.

"Aleks!" Y/N yells running over. "Where have you been?"

"I needed a minute, I got into an arguement, but it's okay now," I answer. She takes Charlie, and kisses me softly. When she lets go, I can hear Sly and Kevin giggling.

"Definetely going on Instagram man," Sly says. You smile and everyone is now in the celebration part of the venue.

"Y/N?" I ask.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Aleks."

°_°_°_°

BACK TO AUTHOR POV

It's funny, the girls were getting more popularity than you and Aleks, everyone loved them. Saying how adorable or cute they were, Aleks thought it was funny that his friend Seamus, the one person who didn't want kids or anything to do with them, took a liking to Charlie and Isa, he took a picture of him holding Isa, then Charlie, saying he would keep it forever. Half way through the party, the girls fell asleep, but they were still getting called cute and adorable. 

Aron walked to the stage and told the DJ something and the DJ spoke into the mic. "The bride and groom's friend Aron here would like to dedicate a song," he offered the mic to Aron and he spoke.

"Y/N is not my best friend, but my sister, we tell each other everything and at this point nothing could tear us apart. She told me that began falling for Aleks when he sang a specific song, that was directed towards. So here you go," Aron says giving the mic back. Then, Cry Baby by the neighbourhood started playing, it's a slow song but at the same it's not. But that didn't stop Aleks from pulling you onto the dance floor to dance with him. 

His arms were around your waist, while yours were around his neck, he pulled you close and you rested your head on his shoulder. You two weren't the only slow dancing, Aron with Raelynn, Stef with Jordan, Bri with Joe, Asher with Anna, James with his girlfriend, and so on. (YES HE DOES HAVE A GIRLFRIEND I HAVE PROOF.) 

Kevin and Brett had the girls, and Aleks smiled when he saw Sly and Seamus goofing around and dancing together. Perfect song, for a perfect night The song ends, but the DJ wanted to play another slow song, The Rain by Oh Wonder. Aron walks up to you and sticks his hand but asks Aleks.

"May I?" He asks, Aleks nods and dances with Raelynn, while Aron takes your hand. "I'm so happy for you, you have to beautiful girls, and a good husband to go with it."

"Yeah well, hopefully soon, maybe you'll marry Raelynn, have kids, endless possibilities." You say smiling.

"Aleks told me about RC," he says.

"He- he did?"

"I'm not mad, I couldn't be mad at you, I just wish you would've told me,"

"Aron I'm sorry, I just-"

"I told you I'm not mad, you don't need to be sorry, it's okay,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, as long as you're happy that's all I could ever ask for,"

"Thank you Aron,"

"So you're really moving down there in January?"

"January?"

"Yeah, Aleks told me this would be your last year in L.A, that you were gonna move to Cordova in January after all the holidays and stuff,"

"That's not what we agreed on,"

"What did you agree on?" 

"In 2021 when the girls start preschool,"

"Oh, I'm sorry for creating drama,"

"Not your fault Aron, it's just a shame I heard it from you and not my own husband," the song ends. And you grab Aleks' hand and pull him outside.

"Did you already find a house?" You ask.

"What?"

"Aron told me, we're moving in January?" Aleks sighs and crosses his arms.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you-"

"When? In December?"

"No, I was gonna tell you today,"

"So you told Aron before you told me?"

"Had I known that it was gonna upset you I wouldn't have told anyone!"

"Who else knows?"

"The Cow Chop, and Creature Hub crew,"

"And you didn't think to tell me before you told them?"

"I told you I'm sorry, if you don't want to move in January then we won't we'll wait,"

"Aleks I don't care that you want to go RC in January, I care that you tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, I could be living in Russia for all I care, just as long as I'm with you and the girls it doesn't matter where we live. What matters is, is that you at least tell me. I want to know these things, I don't want to have learn them from other people,"

"You're right, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, sort of my fault I shouldn't have over reacted,"

"No worries, besides we just got married, we're new at arguing," he says laughing. You laugh and kisses you. 

"Come on, let's go check on the girls before Seamus or Sly try to adopt them," you say. 

That morning had began with anxiety, fear, and anxiousness, the night ended with happiness, laughter, and relief. Cheers, to you, Aleks, Isabella and Charlotte.


	18. July 22, 2021

You go into the living room, and see your four kids all doing their own thing. Isa who's now three was coloring and drawing in her notebook, and was sitting on the couch. Charlie was also three and spinning around, trying to flip over, and dance. Your two other sons, were crazily also twins, Aleks thought it was funny, you didn't. But at least that time you knew before birth. Brandon was 2, he had all the little music toys scattered around him and was playing with them. Eric was also 2, he was bouncing a little basketball around, and sometimes swtched to kicking the small soccerball.

"You think any of them will follow in our footsteps?" Aleks asks from the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"You think any of them will try YouTube?"

"If they do, I just hope they don't find CowChop or your channel,"

"Haha, very funny," you walk into the kitchen and sit at the counter.

"I still can't believe Isa and Charlie are starting school in August,"

"I know, my poor babies," Aleks says. They're not babies, but Aleks still calls the kids that, he says they'll always be like that in his mind.

"Charlie's excited, I don't know about Isa,"

"Can't they just be homeschooled?"

"No, they have to go to public, remember? We want them to be social, and make friends,"

"They're three!"

"Exactly! It's a head start,"

"I just don't want them to go," Aleks says taking the lasagna out of the oven.

"I know,"

"And then, Brandon and Eric are leaving, why can't it just go back to how it was before, when they were so tiny? I only have 15 more years with the girls, and 16 more years with the boys," you laugh and kiss him.

"I think they'll be just fine."


	19. Thank You Note

Thank you, you have reached the end of the story and I deeply appreciate you taking the time to read this piece.

Use the page for any last thoughts, suggestions, ideas, or questions. I will from now on being using this page to communicate with you all.

To further spread my work and account, and to also accommodate some of you, this story is also available on Tumblr, and Wattpad.

Feel free to read any of my other stories on this account, I tend to write a lot about different things that I really like, that I hope you like too. Thank you for support and time. Love you!

Follow my social media:

Insta: @poweroverdrive

Twitter: @poweroverdrive_

Tumblr: @poweroverdrive

Wattpad: @poweroverdrive


End file.
